


Dragon doesn't screw around

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Not for fans of Felicity Smoak, Other, Realistic outcome to 7x01, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Diaz doesn't screw around and gets straight to business with Felicity. Not for fans of Felicity Smoak.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Dragon doesn't screw around

**Author's Note:**

> Something that had been bugging me in 7x01 and I remembered a similar fic from Arlyss Tolero.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Felicity went to check in on William but froze, when she saw that someone had bypassed her security system in her apartment. Next thing she knew, she heard gunshot and a sting in her back as she froze. Felicity slowly turned around and felt sharp pain in her gut as she fell down, facing Diaz.

"You…" Felicity gasped.

"I want Oliver to spend the rest of his life in prison knowing I killed his wife." Diaz said, as he fired again and blood gushed on the floor, with Felicity's head spattering. Diaz looked outside the window to see William run and was about to give chase, when he saw A.R.G.U.S. protective detail take him in. Diaz glared and retreated, smirking in satisfaction. He managed to take at least one person that Oliver cared about.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I found the fight between Felicity and Diaz hilarious, (don't get me started on the fact that Diaz is probably the lamest villain in Arrowverse, with Anti-Monitor, Emiko and Season 4 Arrow Darhk falling to that category too), Diaz drawing it out with his cliché villain monologue, while giving Felicity an opening to fend him off was stupid. Then again, like I said, Diaz is among the lamest villains in Arrowverse.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
